Yellow Stained Crimson
by Hisaharu
Summary: Kuran Kaname. It was a small name in a would full of hunreds of millions of names, thousands of which where also 'Kaname'. Hell, maybe there was even another family, one of humans-surly, with the last name of Kuran. / / There had been times where all had bowed, times when non bowed, and times when humans and such tried to make him bow. He never had. \ \ - - '; V K-; ' - -


**Erase the dots for a really cool video with these lyrics! Kaname centered, even!**

** www . youtube watch?v=-b4EV6sLcOM&feature=relmfu**

**I can not stand,  
Who I am, I'm this man,  
With this blood on my hands,  
In this blood I am damned.  
So watch my wings burn,  
As they burn in the fire!  
I'll scatter the ashes,  
No need for the pyre!  
**

**\\ Paradise Lost - Hollywood Undead /**

**+~-'; V K-;'-~+  
**_Yellow Stained Crimson_

Kuran Kaname. It was a small name in a would full of hunreds of millions of names, thousands of which where also 'Kaname'. Hell, maybe there was even another family, one of humans-surly, with the last name of Kuran.

It was on nights like this, nights where something had upset the Pureblood Prince into locking the doors to his Academy Dorm room, settling his long, lithe body into the burgundy couch, and feeling nothing more then shameful and unwavering self hatred.

The Kuran's extremely male chest heaved with a deep sigh of mournful intentions as his mind streaked into all the paths that he normally tried not to venture around people. Even being who he was, Kuran Kaname was still a man-with a full and perfectly round male ego. He wouldn't show his emotions so openly to the people around them. It was a sign of weakness, one he would not sink to.

Ah...he sounded like a small, very egotistic, child. But it was how he was born, after all. He had been worshipped as nothing less then a God when he was, oh, around five or six hundred? Yes, around there. He even remembered the day the people had looked upon him with awe in their human, feeling, eyes. It was enough to make any man feel prideful.

There had been times where all had bowed, times when non bowed, and times when humans and such tried to make him bow.

Not that he ever did. If not his ego, it was his own small self respect rearing its (nasty?) head.

Did he...Did he really want to dive into that pond of thoughts right now? To Hell and back with it, he would. He had been in a small village of Kaname, no-not named after him-the opposite-when he had been discovered. Or, well, rumors had spread that he had been taking syringes into people as they slept for their blood. Which was true. Better then ravaging them dry while they slept, mind you.

Kaname had left, and even though it had not been the first or last time, it hurt to see the hard coiled hate in the eyes of the humans he had helped. He tried to help them; going out in the daytime even to see if there was something he could help with or something his science could do in turn of curing people. It was the least he could do, he figured, but he did simply because he wanted too, also.

Not that it mattered as they ordered him out of the village he had spent the longest time in, longer then any of the others. Still, he calmly nodded, walked into his home and gathered the things he would take with him. A coat, which he tucked on over his white tunic and down his black slacks. Then he grabbed the large sack of gems and coin; he would need to find somewhere to stay, surly, and that would indeed cost coin. Tucking the sack into his pocket, he also wrapped a small, tiny really, bird in his hand.

This small finch had fallen from his nest, and Kaname had brought it into his home for no reason other then to bring it into his home. Eventually the bird had taken a like to him and stayed most of the time, other times he was out flying or finding his own feed.

The finch was a nice, brightly colored yellow that Kaname adored on the small creature with large eyes and poofing, regal chest.

Ducking under the door to greet the mob still anxiously shifting outside his door, Kaname slowly walked towards the nearest human; the one who had spoke. "This property is mine to do with, even if I am not allowed to make this town my home, yes?"

The human male, swallowing thickly as he met the burgundy, more-then-human gaze of the Vampire, nodded.

Kaname walked forward, not glancing back as he did so. He tried not to look at the child who screamed his name in sad wails; children seemed to like Kaname, and he had endless patiance with them. Kaname would say he was only human, but that didn't quite fit considering. Turning around into the crowed, some people shrinking back in fear of his tall physique and hard aura. The girl was tiny, with soft blonde hair and wide, teary blue orbs. He remembered this girl, he'd spent quite abit of time with the curious little human in this place.

Her name was Chidori, and he remembered her stating proudly that she was seven whole years old. Going down on a knee in front of the girl and trying to ignore the way her Mother jumped back in fear of him; how horrible. God forbid a Level E came here, the woman would probably seal the child for her own life.

"K-Kaname-san!" The little one sobbed, rushing at him with a round tear streaked face. Two men, one of them being the Father-he could smell the same, shifted forward as if to stop her. Kaname just raised one hand to her hair, looking at her seriously. The way she pronounced his name was odd and never head by him. She said Kai-nie-miiee, opposing to the Kaa-naum-mi.

"I have to go, little one," he stated as she pulled back to listen. "Listen to Papa-san and Momma-san, an grow up to be nice and good hearted..." He trailed off, feeling true sorrow. He would never see her grow up and get married to the little boy that lived next door to her; he obviously adored her and would care for her with selfless thought. "Will you do that for me?"

The girl sniffed, nodding her head as her hands curled into fist and rubbed her soggy eyes.

"Good girl...Will you do something else for me, Chidori?" The adults where getting restless, shifting and murmuring. She stammered out a optimistic and bright 'Hai!' and he knew she meant it. He smiled, a real smile that made his eyes shut and his pale face gleam prettily. "Take care of my bird-san, okay?"

He opened his left hand, the finch unafraid and conferrable in his palm the whole time, fluttered on his fingertips. She gasped, squealing and holding out both hands, cupped and pressed tightly together.

Kaname nudged the finch with a finger, and it hopped into her tiny palms and chirped happily at the contact. Atleast now he knew it would be well cared for while in her soft, childish hands. Standing up with a hand on her head and turning around, he brushed off his trousers knee. Chidori's Mother and Father rushed forward to envelope her in frantic hugs.

They probably thought he was going to eat her in front of everyone.

Odd how they didn't stop him, thinking he was.

The mob followed Kaname as he walked to the edge of the gates, a small commotion breaking out with a lot of rustling and the finch tweeting loudly. The small houses thinned out and the gate passed without too much disturbance, and Kaname's feelings had cooled to numbness at his rejection in the lives of these people. Maybe it was for the best? Probably.

When he was twenty paces from the town and the entire mass still watching him, a small and horrific, high pitched scream sounded clearly around the night air, smaller ones echoing it with a male shout and older female gasp. Kaname stopped walking, and didn't turn. He didn't dare at the moment.

A object sailed at him, landing at his feet with a 'slap' on the earthen rubble at his shoe covered feet. Swallowing the bubble of rage that hovered somewhere near the swell of his long throat, he turned to look at the bird softly.

His finch, neck broken and blood running down its slit throat, sat broken and dead on the ground, right wing folded in a unnatural angle and body cooling already from death. Chidori was crying, her sobs harsher and more frantic as her Mother tried to sate her tears.

_Heartless, cruel, unnessiary death. No reason, no reason at all, even..._Things like that echoed in Kaname's head, his hair lifting like his hackles at the sight of bright yellowed marred with frothy crimson. His head turned back around to the road ahead. No, Kaname...

Yes.

Kaname spun on his heal to the mod of people, fearless and in power and dangerously powerful seeming. The mod stiffened back with gasps and a few shrieks of startlment. When he reached the crowed he grabbed a man that lunged at him with a pitchfork by the face, tossing him far and back into a large pile of hay ten or twenty feet away. The people connected the force and glowing eyes pretty fast. "Vampire!"

The next fool to try and grab Kaname wasn't quite so lucky; he was topless and stupid, rushing at him with nothing more then hands and teeth bared. To a vampire, no less! Kanames leg went up out of reflex and kicked the man away, skidding on the rough and pointy ground on his back and ripping open skin. It was his own fault, anyway.

Kaname tore through the group, tossing poeple aside if they tried to hurt him, never doing anything more then breaking skin; and even then it wasn't with his teeth, nor fatal. When he came within and few steps of his house, he lifted the hand he held his finch in, and then slammed it in a downward motion. The house crashed as if the roof rammed it down into nothing but rubble, the airs doing. Then, when that wasn't enough, he turned towards the group with glowing eyes and fierce sadness, hand still raised. His middle finger flicked up towards the building, with it a roar of fire engulfing the sinew into flames.

It was a act made merely to scare the people, show them what Kuran Kaname could do, and it worked. No one charged at him, no one moved to attack, just stared at him with eyes that where not hard nor void. They where wide and full gazes, now.

Stepping forward and past the ground, a fearful Chidori whimpering as his gaze-still glowing to scare the older people and remind then what he was-slid softly onto her for a moment.

_As much as none of you want to admit it, or none of you seem to try and see, I'm the same person who helped you cure you're colds with medication yesterday. Helped you get the snake out of your garden last week-you rewaded me with nine sweet smelling orchids. Helped you gather your crops last month. I'm the same man you smiled at as you passed last night._

_Not that ay of you seem to see that._

The next town had been warned of a vampire, and instead of going by Kaname when entering that place, it was Kuran. That's how Kuran Kaname came to be known as such. Now, here he sat on the couch still, memories fading and leaving a throbbing in his skull as a farewell. Maybe tomorrow he would dwell in the aching past?

Only time would tell...

**Anyone notice in this how Kaname basically flips people off?  
10,000+ Years later;  
"Onii-Sama?"  
"Hai, Yuuki?"  
"Why is the middle finger a bad sign?"  
"It was origionally used to show someone was...mad."  
"Oh. . .That person must be a mean guy."  
". . ."**

**This was all written on StickyNote. Yeah, no spell check or grammer crap. Somone, please be my beta...PLEASE. LOOK AT HOW MY STORIES NEED YOU, PERSON! **

**I **_**may**_** make another chapter, if I get enough reviews. I dunno.**

**Someone said Uke-Kaname...I LAUGHED.**


End file.
